1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable sawmills and devices for cutting dimensional lumber from rough logs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various portable lumber sawing machines have been devised for cutting dimensioned lumber from rough logs. However, the machines of this type which have heretofore been available are of limited capacity, or are excessively heavy and difficult to transport, erect and disassemble.
Some prior art devices which have been devised are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,609,848 and 3,398,771. Other portable lumber milling devices which are available include the H and M Series Saw Mills manufactured by Mighty Mite of Portland, Oreg.; the Models 12, 127 and 128 manufactured by Mobile Manufacturing Company of Troutdale, Oreg.; the Model 249 Band Saw, manufactured by Wood-Mizer of Indianapolis, Ind.; the Lumberjack Saw Mill Model 800, manufactured by Brown Engineering Company of Westpoint, Calif.; the Model M-14 Saw Mill manufactured by Foley-Belsaw Co. of Kansas City, Mo.; the Mil-Rite Chain Saw Mill manufactured by Harriston Industries of Minto, N. Dak.; the Bumble Bee Saw Mill System, manufactured by Woodland Manufacturing, Inc., of Cambridge, Id.; and the Nordic Prince Portable Saw Mill manufactured by North American Commerce Group, Ltd., of Portland, Oreg.